


Jealousy and Confession

by raining_rin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idol Life, Some izone members are mentioned, hyunsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raining_rin/pseuds/raining_rin
Summary: Kim Hyunjin confessed to her best friend Jeon Heejin But she was slightly turned down, she told it to her friend Jinsoul who knows exactly what to do in order for Hyunjin to win Heejin's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before on my aff acc but my forgetful ass can't remember the password so yeah.. I'm gonna update it here!  
ヽ(｀・ω・´)ゝ

  
'_I love you Jeon Heejin_' the raven-haired murmured enough for the other girl to hear, the wind outside made her shudder, she slid her hands on her pocket to stop it from shaking.

'_I love you so much, d-do you feel the same?_' the lights outside made her eyes glow, she didn't fail to look straight on the girl's eyes whose been completely frozen on her spot.

'_H-Hyunjin I-_' the bunny-like girl spoke for the first time, the raven-haired girl's heart started to race so fast.

She felt so nervous and she'll probably faint any minute '_I-I'm sorry_' Heejin said before she run away leaving Hyunjin behind, confused and broken.

//

Hyunjin take a peek outside, she saw a lot of people falling in line on the street filled with layers of snow for their fanmeet that will start soon, she feel nervous, it wasn't her first time meeting the 'Orbits' but she just felt so different whenever she interact with them and also to the one girl she have no idea how to talk to right now.

"Girls you can go out now!" Their manager stated, Hyunjin gulped hard, 'it's about time' she thought, Jinsoul notices that she's a little bit off.

"Hyun, is something wrong?" She worriedly asked

"Nothing unnie, I just felt nervous," she honestly replied, Jinsoul intertwined their hands when she noticed that it is shaking.

"I'll hold it till we get into the stage" the blonde girl reassuringly said and give the other girl a big smile.

They heard a loud cheers from the fans when they reached the stage, Hyunjin stared in awe, she felt so happy to see how their fans love them, she wave at them and gave them a wide smile.

"1..2..3.. Hello, We are LOONA" They all greet in unison which made the fans go wild.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today despite the cold weather!" Jungeun said happily hearing the fans replied 'It's alright'

"Thank you for supporting and staying here with us Orbits!" Haseul added

Hyunjin flinched as she heard the voice of someone she's been trying to avoid to.

"I hope you enjoy our fan meeting today and stick with us till the end," Heejin cheerfully stated while ending their introduction.

Their fan meeting started as they performed their songs "Butterfly" and "Hi High", everyone inside have been cheering and singing a long with them, Hyunjin couldn't focus everytime she's dancing right next to Heejin though she's trying her best not to make any mistake.

After the performance, Jinsoul approach and pinch the cat-like girl's cheeks.

"You have a problem, don't you?" The blonde girl questioned, raising an eyebrow, Hyunjin sighed, she couldn't hide something to her, they're very close after all.

"It's Heejin" the cat-like girl slightly scratch her cheek, Jinsoul just nodded as a sign to continue, she heave a long sigh.

"I confessed to her last night but I got rejected.. I think she really like Jiwoo-unnie" She whispered sadly hoping no one would hear it except Jinsoul, the blonde girl's eyes widened and and mouthed "Ohh".

"What did she say?" Jinsoul asked, Hyunjin let out a bitter expression "She said I'm sorry and then run.." her voice almost cracking.

"Wow I didn't know this day would come!" The blonde-girl wipe a nonexistent tears from her eyes which made the cat girl annoyed.

"Unnie I thought you're being serious" she's about to go when Jinsoul grabbed her waist and whispered something on her.

"I don't believe she likes our Chuu y'know, I've got a plan!" the blonde girl wink at her, making the raven-haired girl more confused.

The moment Jinsoul saw her fansite, she immediately make a heart sign with Hyunjin, she also began to be a little bit 'clingy' to the younger girl by initiating skinships to her like hugging and holding hands.

After series of the blonde flirting with her, Hyunjin grew tired and irritated to what Jinsoul is doing. She doesn't like skinships after all. Unless it's her..

"Unnie, what the heck are you trying to pull?!" Hyunjin questioned and darting her with glares.

"Relax my child! I'm just trying to make your bunny jealous" She laughed.

"How sure are you about that?" the other girl

"I'm confident with my flirting ability you know, look at her!" the blonde give her a smug expression.

Hyunjin immediately look at Heejin who has grim look on her face while holding a big bunny stuff toy from a fan.

"Cute" the cat girl blurted out making the blonde crack up "Oh my God you're so whipped Kim Hyunjin!" She covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

"It's time to interact with the fans" their manager stated and the staffs fix the chairs on the stage.

Hyunjin felt so tensed, she'll be sitting beside Heejin for a quite long time and she doesn't know what to do, "damn" she spoke under her breath before sitting on the chair beside Haseul who waves happily at her.

Hyunjin felt the bunny-like girl's presence at her back and silently listen her talk to Haseul and Yeojin until she finally sat.

Hyunjin slightly glanced at her only to be surprised that Heejin is also looking back at her, her heart stopped momentarily, she is about to speak when a fan suddenly sat in front of the girl, she look away and let out a small sigh.

\-----

Hyunjin gave the fans a big smile whenever it's her turn to chat with them, she would constantly shake hands with them, let them pinch her cheek, stare at them or even bark which make other members laugh at her.

She look at the fan who just sat in front of her, it is the cute young girl who gave her a bread pillow last fan meeting, Hyunjin grew fond of her because of her adorable personality.

"Hyunjin-unnie I'm here again!" The girl greeted her cheerfully, the cat girl brushed the young girl's hair and pinch her cheek "Hello again, Yena!" She smiled before signing the girls album.

"Unnie you look so cute again today, what's your secret?" The young girl asked which earned a laugh from Hyunjin.

"I don't have a secret silly, you just need to smile brightly and you'll be cute too!" Hyunjin replied enthusiastically.

"Ehh, but I'll never be as cute as you unnie!" Yena pouted, the cat girl pinch her cheeks again before she bid goodbye to the girl.

In front of her is one of her fan that she also love, Ahn Yujin.

"Hi Hyunjin-unnie, It's nice to see you again!" She greeted her politely, Hyunjin wave at her and smile widely.

"Yujin, I thought you wouldn't come today!" She said worriedly, "I skipped my cram school so I manage to come here" Yujin shushed.

Hyunjin slightly flick her forehead "Huh!? Why did you do that!" The cat girl raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you Hyunjin-unnie! I missed you!" Yujin pouted.

"I missed you too silly" Hyunjin smiled

"By the way Hyunjin-unnie, when did you and Jinsoul-unnie became super close?" Yujin curiously asked

"Ehh, we're always so close" Hyunjin replied chuckling.

"But not like when you're with Heejin-unnie " Hyunjin became silent for a second, she also notice Heejin stayed quiet, 'is she listening?' She thought.

"Yujin-ah, Jinsoul-unnie and I are also like that even off stage, don't we look so cute?" Hyunjin asked and smile.

Yujin hesitated to answer, she look at Heejin and back to Hyunjin.

"I-Ah Yeah! You two look cute, actually people called two of you Hyunsoul or Catfish!" The girl said honestly.

"Really? Catfish?" Hyunjin laughed wholeheartedly while signing the girls album, she then bid a goodbye to Yujin.

The fan meeting ended, Hyunjin stretched her arms and yawn, she put on her jacket and her earphone before entering their van, it is freezing outside and she wanted to go to their dorm badly to sleep.

Hyunjin sat near the window at the back for her to be able to sleep peacefully, she look at the pile of snow outside and didn't pay attention to everyone in the van, they're all so loud inside especially Yeojin, but it didn't stop her from falling to a deep slumber.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be Heejin's point of view

Heejin felt so annoyed, the memory of Hyunjin's confession played on her mind on loop.

It was loud and clear, Hyunjin likes her.. her best friend likes her too..

''Damn it! Why did I freaking say sorry and run!" She grunted devastatingly, despising her stupid actions.

Now Hyunjin is avoiding her, the girl didn't even bother to wake her up this morning which is the reason why she almost got scolded by their manager.

Jiwoo tap Heejin's shoulder which surprised her

"Woah Heekie are you alright?" Jiwoo asked

"Jiwooming.." the bunny girl pouted

"What happened" the auburn-haired girl worriedly asked her

"Hyunjin.." Heejin bit her lip

"She confessed to me last night._._" Jiwoo yelped but Heejin manage to cover her mouth.

"Unnie be quiet_!_" The bunny girl shushed the older girl.

Jiwoo laughed, "I'm sorry Heekie, I'm just so happy and surprised, my ship is sailing" the auburn-haired girl giggled.

"It isn't unnie, I think I turned her down" Heejin replied with the hint of regret.

"EHH! Why?!" Jiwoo gape

"I-I don't know unnie, to be honest I'm so surprised and overwhelmed that I said sorry and run away from he_r_" Heejin placed her hands on her face trying to stop herself from her urge to cry.

"Did you talk to her again?" Jiwoo asked

"I wanted to, but she keeps on avoiding me," tears formed on Heejin's eyes which she immediately wiped.

"Just try doing it again, I'm sure Hyunjin will eventually stop avoiding you!" the older girl reassuringly tap her back and give her a hug.

Heejin immediately look for Hyunjin when they arrive at the fan meeting studio.

  
Unfortunately, she's already accompanied by Jinsoul.

  


Heejin entertained herself with her phone after the stylist finished her make up and outfit, she saw the cat-like girl peeking outside while taking a deep breath.

'_Is she okay?_' she thought

She badly needed to talk to her but fear took over her entire system.

''Why am I such a coward?'' She groaned as place her hands on her face due to frustration.

  
Jiwoo cling onto her when their manager tell to them to get to the stage, she saw Hyunjin talking to Jinsoul and saw how the blonde girl took and intertwine the cat-like girl's hand to her.

Heejin frowned, 'What the..!' She muttered annoyingly

Jiwoo notice that the other girl's expression change.

"Heekie is everything alright?" the bunny-like girl snapped out from her thought.

"Uhh.. Yes Jiwooming!" She gave the older girl a smile

The room filled with people started to get rowdy as they set foot on stage, she didn't try to look back knowing what she'll see will definitely ruin her mood big time.

  
As they finish their introduction and greetings, they began to perform their songs.

Performing on stage makes her feel great but not today, the sparks she felt whenever she would dance and sing are nowhere to be found.

She couldn't figure it out why at first until she glance at the girl beside her, Hyunjin, who constantly gives her a big gummy smile, or wink whenever their eyes meet on stage is here but is now acting cold and distant.

She tried to not think about her, but no, she was never not on Heejin's head.

The performance ended and the members interacted with each other, she move in front with Jiwoo and Jungeun to get the gifts their fans gave them, she took the big bunny stuff toy from a fan and mouthed thank you.

"**_I LOVE YOU JEON HEEJIN!_**" the fan squealed.

'_I love you Jeon Heejin_' her eyes widen, she heard her voice again, Heejin shake her thoughts out and eventually give a heartfelt smile at her fan.

She was about to return to her place when she saw Jinsoul and Hyunjin flirting (?) she saw how the blonde whispered something to raven-haired girl and wrap her arms around the girl's waist.

'What the heck?' she muttered as she glared at them, she tries to divert her attention away from them but she just couldn't, the blonde continuously clings to the raven-haired girl who doesn't seem to care on whatever the other girl was doing.

'Seriously? Hyunjin?!' Her face turn sour, the girl would definitely evade and cringe everytime she'll initiate a hug or a slight skinship with her but not with Jinsoul?

"Heejin! Look I have a penguin plushie let's take a pic!" Jiwoo called the younger girl enthusiastically

Her grip on her stuff toy grew tighter as she walk to the older girl.

'Geez, I hate her, Why is she acting like that?! I hate this!' she cursed and screamed internally.

If Haseul could hear her mind, she'll definitely beat Heejin to death.

\-------

Their interaction with fans will start soon, Heejin made her way to her position exasperated.

"Yah! Heejin-unnie What's with the face?! you look like you're about to skin someone alive!" Yeojin bugged her.

'Maybe I really am!' Her mind screamed, she composed herself and sighed.

"Ahh sorry, I just feel a little tired" The bunny-like girl replied.

"I hate to say this but I agree with this kid, you should really wipe that frown on your face Heejin-ah" Haseul commented before she took away the Choco pies from the younger girl.

"YAAAH! Unnie!! THAT'S MINEEEEE!" Yeojin whined

"Stop eating that, You'll get fat!" Haseul nagged

Heejin gaze at Hyunjin as she sat on her chair, her heart race rapidly as the girl finally cast her eyes on her though it didn't last long as the fanmeeting starts.

  
Heejin receive lots of gifts from their fans which made her giggle, she almost forgot about the irksome feeling she's been trying to suppress.

One of her fans sat down in front of her, she quickly beamed at her and wave her hand.

"Good morning Unnie! How have you been?" Her fan greeted her happily

"I've been doing great! You?" The bunny-like girl replied with enthusiasm

"Me too! by the way unnie.. is there any song you've been listening right now?"

"Song? Well.. I've been listening to DEAN's Come Over.." Heejin said thoughtfully

"That's a good song unnie! I recommend you to also listen to Bolbbalgan4 songs, I've been listening to 6 o'clock a while ago," the fan blabber

"Waaah unnie sorry I talk too much!" The fan apologized making Heejin chuckled.

"It's fine I'll definitely listen to them," Heejin thumbs up after signing the album and said goodbye to the fan.

A cute tall girl sat in front of her, just like her the girl resembles a bunny, she grew fond of this girl because of her lovely smile and traits.

"Hi Heejin-unnie, It's nice seeing you again!" The tall girl beamed at her

"Wonyoungie! You're here!" Heejin exclaimed

She pinched the younger girl's cheeks and pat her head.

"I missed you unnie, we're just so busy at school that's why I didn't attend the fan meeting last time," Wonyoung pouted.

"That's alright.. Study well! You can always come to fan meeting next time," Heejin told her making the younger girl cheer up.

"Thank you unnie! Uhm.. You seem a little bit down while you we're performing a while ago.. I'm worried about you," Wonyoung stated worriedly.

"Don't worry I just feel a little tired, I'm really okay now!" She assures the young girl

"That's good to hear! I hope you'll feel much more better when I see you again, Oh! Before I go Heejin-unnie, please take my gift.. It's a customized guitar pick with your name in it! I hope you like it!" Wonyoung handed her a white guitar pick with her name "_HEEJIN_" printed on it and a silhouette of a rabbit.

"Waaaa Thank you so much! I Love it, I hope to see you again!" The bunny-like girl let out a heartfelt smile as she waves her hand to bid farewell.

The fansign ended faster than they thought.  
Heejin took a last peek at their fans who are still inside the venue and flashed a cute smile at them before completely disappearing.

The bunny girl loves spending time with their fans, all her worries suddenly disappears whenever she talks to orbits even also regarding about her relationship with Hyunjin.

Speaking of Hyunjin, the cat girl still haven’t talk to her.

Who is she kidding of course the cat-like girl wouldn’t talk to her for what happened that night.

Heejin felt the sadness creeping inside her again.

She sat down on her designated chair in their van.

She close her eyes and try to drift off to sleep but the scene of Hyunjin and Jinsoul acting lovey-dovey is just stupidly imprinted in her mind.

She turn her back to glimpse at the cat-like girl only to be upset at the sight of her leaning at the blonde girl while her hair being softly stroked.

Heejin felt her blood boil tremendously as she quickly turn her back away from them.

"JUST STOP FLIRTING HER FOR PETE'S SAKE!" She cursed mentally.

"Why is Lip-unnie not doing anything about this?" She frustratingly thought.

  


Unknown to Heejin, Jungeun is fuming mad to Jinsoul, her girlfriend, which has been ignoring her since the start of their fansign.

The latter tried to poke the blonde's shoulder to get her attention but Jinsoul seems oblivious.

She’s getting impatient, she purposely bumped the other girl's shoulder hard as she turn around to face the van window, but she only heard the blonde groaned as a response.

"What's wrong with you?" The brown-haired girl asks Jinsoul who's already asleep facing her direction.

Her anger suddenly falters as she sees her girl looking so angelic while sleeping, she let out a long sigh and place a kiss on the girl's cheeks before resting on the blonde's shoulder.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things started to get more complicated..

Hyunjin slightly woke up from her nap when their van went down a bumpy road, she groaned in annoyance.

The cat-like girl girl hated when her sleep gets suddenly interrupted.

The raven head grew sleepy again when someone started to stroke her hair, she leaned on the person beside her not bothering to know who that is as tiredness took over her body.

She heard someone whispered "cute" and felt a little warm before she doze off.

"Hyunjin wake up! We're at dorm now!" The cat-like girl shifts on to different position, she whined not wanting to wake up.

The voice started to chuckled, "Hyunjin-ah! Manager-nim will be mad, get up now!" A girl's voice stated trying to sound stern but failed.

"I don't careee!" Hyunjin whined again, stomping her feet at the seat in front of her.

"But you need to wake up.. Do you want me to carry you?" The girls voice asked, Hyunjin's whining stopped.

"If you can!" She challenged the girl

The raven-haired girl felt someone's hands are attempting to carry her, her eyes opened widely.

She saw the blonde haired girl smirking as she successfully carry her out of the van

"Jinsoul-unnie?" The cat-like girl raised an eyebrow as the blonde glance at her

"You're so heavy Kim Hyunjin what the heck are you eating?" Jinsoul teases the younger girl.

"Yaaaah unnie put me down!" The cat-like girl demanded, trying to get out of the blonde's arms.

"I'm not putting you down until you said please," the blonde ordered, Hyunjin frowned.

"What the heck, I'm not a child! Why are you even carrying me?!" The cat-like girl wiggle hoping to escape from the blonde but her strength is on par with Jinsoul.

"It's because you're the only one left inside the van, and Manager-nim told me to fetch you but you're being stubborn as hell," Jinsoul clicked her tongue

"Unnie can you put me down please?!" Hyunjin demanded

"Can you '_please_' say it more nicely?" The blonde girl emphasize please making the raven-haired girl impatient.

This time Hyunjin struggle a little too hard that they both fell on the ground with Jinsoul lying on top of her.

"Owww it hurts!" she winced in pain, she felt her back and arms aching.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Hyun are you alright?" Jinsoul's eyes widen, she quickly gets up and checks the girl's condition while scan for any wounds or injury.

"Yeah I think I'm fine.." the cat-girl replied, the blonde girl tuck the girl's locks as she see redness on her face, "Your face--"

"**JUNG JINSOUL!**" they both got shocked when they heard someone shouted the blonde girl's name.

They turned their backs and are surprised to see Jungeun and Heejin.

Jungeun's hands turned white as she stares at them, she looks so enraged that she might be able to kill them with her death glares.

Heejin, on the other hand, is frozen on her spot unlike Jungeun, she remained looking at them with a blank expression.

Hyunjin couldn't decipher what the other girl was thinking, her body aches too much, she can't think properly.

Jungeun grab the blonde harshly away from the raven-haired girl.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" The brown-haired girl curses making Jinsoul flinch

"I'm not doing anything! We just both fell," the blonde retorted.

"You think I'll believe that? How do you even to manage to fall on the ground? On top of her? And kiss her?" Jungeun hollered, Jinsoul baffling stares at her, eyebrows crossed.

Heejin suddenly ran inside the dorm after getting fed up of the couple's heated conversation.

Hyunjin tries her best to stand up to defend herself from Jungeun's false accusations and to follow Heejin to explain her side.

"What the heck are you talking about?! I didn't kiss her!" The blonde girl answered truthfully but the brown-haired girl didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Stop lying to me for God sake! You can just freaking tell me if you dont want to be with me an—" Jungeun's rant got cut when Jinsoul suddenly lean to kiss the girl abruptly.

Blood suddenly rushed on Jungeun's face, she tried to push the girl away but the blonde only leaned closer to her.

Hyunjin silently flee as the couple needed their privacy and followed Heejin hurriedly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it~ twitter: @HYUNJlNTHEWORlD


End file.
